Boy From The Back
by WhisperTwin
Summary: A young boy found by the Winchester brothers after he breaks into deans baby to sleep for the night; they work to learn more about him through there travel's.


This small boy was sitting on one of the two chairs in the motel room watching the brothers he had learned to be called Sam and Dean while they talk.

"what are we going to do with him? It's not like we can just leave him on the side of the road Dean" the taller brother sam said, he was sitting on the other chair rubbing his forehead while he let out a sigh. Dean had been asking why they had stopped driving just because of some random kid. "And it's gotten too late to drive back tonight"

"sure we can, he can find a way to get back" Dean replied as he crossed his arms across his chest, almost glaring at the dirt covered child "and before you say anything" he spat as soon as Sam opened his mouth to say something "it's not like he can't take care of himself, breaking into my car proved that"

The kid had snuck into what he now knows as Dean's Baby the night before for a safe place to sleep, one of his bags had gotten taken and it just happened to be the one he kept money in so he was only left with a few hundred until his next job that he would need for food and it just so happened that he sleep a little too long before waking up while to the bumps if the car moving; the two brothers going to there next destination.

Sam let out a sigh before getting up from his spot on the chair, walking to his own duffle bag.

"Since your clothing are filthy" which they had been, a result of his fun time not having the time or money to get some new clothes while he looked for his bag. He could deal with dirty clothing but he had gotten down to his last two hundred; he had no idea when his boss would give him another job and from what the boy has learned; better be safe than sorry.

"I'm going to give you something of mine to wear for the night" he said while he handed the boy a few pieces of clothing. "So go take a shower"

The boy got up to do as he was told; he didn't want to make either of the two brothers upset and it's not like he liked to be this dirty, so when Sam ordered him to take a shower, it was a welcoming thought. He took his own bag into the bathroom with him. When his other bag had been taken, he was glad it wasn't the one he now carried with him, not wanting to risk this bag disappearing on him as well. Locking the door behind him and hoped that the other male wound not change his mind about sending the boy to go have a shower.

He let out a sigh as he got undressed, letting the shower get hot while he grabbed his shampoo, conditioner and body wash he had made sure he had after his bag went missing. his bag was full of things like that, things that he needed like food, some water bottles there was a little bit if sweets since he had a sweet tooth for as long as his smoked and he didn't remember a day he has not taken smoke into his lungs. Then there was the most important things in his bag; the reason why he was glad this bag had been left behind, since this one held his Rebate browning buckmark black label carbon fiber semi-auto rimfire pistol, his harris/ mcmillan M89 bolt-action sniper rifle as well as everything he needed to keep them clean and the bullets he needed for them. They were his lifeline it was what he used to earn his paycheck; how he earned his life.

He took his phone out of his pants pocket which he had long since abandoned on the floor of the bathroom and put it on top of his bag before covering it with his clothing so it would not get wet even if he did keep it as far away from the shower as he could, his phone being something he could not take a chance in losing or having it stop working since that was how his boss would get ahold of him when he was needed; he lost it he lost a job then he might become his bosses next target so after making sure it was safe from getting wet he let out a soft sigh before getting into the shower the water almost burning his body when it first hit his dirt covered skin. It felt so good having the water ran through his hair and down his body, how his soft hands would softly rub his body and hair as he used his bath soaped he had to clean himself. Forcing himself to keep his eyes on the wall in front of him so he would not see the water that he knew was very discoloured run down the drain.

He would've stayed in the shower until the water had run cold if it wasn't for this being a motel, a crappy on but still a motel so they would have a larger amount of hot water then a normal house so once he was clean enough he forced himself to get out of the shower, the bathroom filled with steam which worked to keep the boy's body warm while he dried himself off.

he went through his bag to see if he had could find his boxers, a much needed thing in the boy's mind, letting out a sigh of relief when he find was a couple pairs of boxers; He smiled shortly to himself before turning to the clothes on the counter before frowning at the way to big clothing; thinking he should of gotten himself at least some crap clothing that way they would fit him, he sighed again at least he had a clean pair of boxers so he got dressed into the black shorts that he had to tighten the string as much as he could and even then they just rested on his hips then there was the dark red short sleeved shirt that almost covered the shorts and the shoulders kept slipping down his arm it bugged him so he found an elastic band to hold the back of the shirt back so it would stay on him better, than he picked up his eyepatch, washing it in the sink to get most of the dirt off before sliding it on, covering his left eye.

He ran a hand over the fogged up mirror before looking at himself in it, his white hair clean and dripping with clear water. His eye patch over his left eye while his green eye moved over the mirror while he studied his showing skin; the scars that littered his arms seemed to bright and were easy to see against his pale skin, he ran his fingers over the bun that ran up his neck and to his ear. His chest felt tight and it was getting harder to breath and soon he pulled his eyes away from the mirror, moving to lean against the wall while he worked to get his breathing back to normal, his eyes closed so he would not look himself in the mirror again.

When he got out if the bathroom Dean was standing just outside the door his hand outstretched "Bag" he said, causing the boy take a step back his hand tightening on the straps of the bag. He would not give up his bag it was his but the thought of making either of them angy was making it harder to breathe again. He didn't want to lose this bag as well, this bag had his lifelines in it; the tools he needed for his job.

"see sam" Dean said "he's hiding something"

The boy could see Sam let out a sigh while he looked at Dean "what could he be hiding dean, he's a kid maybe he doesn't want some stranger going through his bag."

"we'll see once he hands over his bag" Dean said while he looked at the kid. He didn't want to hand over his bag, a kid his age should not have guns that he knew since he had to look everywhere just to find someone to sell him his sniper rifle in which he had become a regular customer for bullets and other need gun related items, his pistol was given to him by his boss with the money coming from his first paycheck.

After a long pause with Dean staring at him he handed it over and as soon as Dean got the bag he tossed it on the bed before opening it. He wanted to tell Dean to be careful with that, that he couldn't be so ruff with rifles but it's not like the other male new what he had so all he did was flinch when he wanted the bag bounce on the bed a few time.

Dean started taking everything out of the bag. First the food since it was on top then a pack of cigarettes, looking at the kid like he was daring him to say something about them. When the boy didn't say anything he sighed "he has smokes Sam, what kind of kid has smokes"

Sam walked over to dean to take a look "he might be holding them for someone" sam said while he glanced at the kid, sam was trying to make the boy look innocent even when he was far from it.

"Yeah right" Dean said before putting the smokes, away from the food he had taken out before, digging through his bag another time before pulling out a longer black bag, his eyes looking over to the kid with a smallest amount of shock, he knew this kind of bag.

Dean shook his head while he let out a sigh before opening the black bag and pulled out his rifle "what's this?" he asked, knowing full well what it was so the boy just crossed his arms and glared at Dean, he shouldn't even be looking through his bag and he didn't fully understand why the other was acting like he was, it was just a gun; so what other kids didn't have them he had payed for it with the money he had earned himself. sam was now going through his bag, pulling out the bullets and his pistol "look Dean this kid has more than one" he said as he tossed it onto the bed, causing the younger male to flinch again, why did they have to mistreat his guns like that.

"why do you have these things kid" Dean asked after he had emptied his bag, a few knifes joining the pile with his guns and smokes.

He could feel his heart pounding against his chest harder while he looked at Dean's angry eyes while he lifted his shaky hands to sign -it's for my job- he didn't talk he never talked, it's not like he didn't know how it was just the act of talking made the tightness in his chest seem worse, last time he had said anything for any reason was when he had woken up from a nightmare a few months back.

Dean just stared at him "for fuck sakes, he doesn't talk" he groaned, he new about sign language but he had no reason to learn it before "do you know sign language sam?"

Sam shook his head "not at all" he said with a sigh. "maybe bobby knows?" he questioned as he got the feeling this kid was going to be so much more trouble than he thought before.

The kid rolled his eyes as he walked over to his bag which the brothers had stopped going through since it had been emptied. He reached past the bag to get out a pack of smokes and a lighter from the one of the piles the brothers had made with his stuff. His smokes also coming from the person he got gun stuff from, even if it was not something he normally carried so he had to pay more to get them.

He didn't even get to open his pack before it was hit from his hands, he blinked as he looked at his now empty hand before slowly looking up to see Dean picking his smokes up from the ground, holding them up so that the kid could see them.

"how did you get these? Your like seven or something, you shouldn't have smokes" he said as he shock them in the air before tossed them to his brother sam.

The kid shrugged his shoulders before holding up ten fingers, he was not seven he was ten and so what if he smoked it's not like anyone cared.


End file.
